


Liaison at the Ledgeremain

by Feolet



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Dalaran, F/F, Orc, Paladin, Shaman - Freeform, blood elf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feolet/pseuds/Feolet
Summary: A chance meeting at a bar brings two friends and compatriots much closer than they'd ever anticipated.





	1. Chapter 1

Her body ached a little. Too much running — dodging shit and making sure those damn ranged mages got healed. The cold drink was nice. She could feel the slight warming of her skin, the first signs of a good buzz coming on.  
  
She gestured to the barkeep for another, noticing a flash of black and silver armor from the other end of the bar. She smiled to herself, inwardly laughing. As if you could really call it armor. The tight black and gold leggings held in place a plate bikini and plate shin guards that extended up over the knees. The fitted corset top managed to look delicate but also held firm two full breasts and exposed a perfect line of creamy flesh from neck to sternum. It hugged tight along the rib cage, cutting short just below so a curved line of pale pink abdomen was clearly visible.  
  
Khyy's eyes traveled back up lingering a moment, distracted by those gorgeous breasts as Lenorah leaned over the bar to casually grab an extra cherry while the barkeep was turned away. Lenorah's gold eyes flashed up, locking with Khyy's as she opened her mouth for the cherry, slowly closing her full lips around it and sucking the stem as she pulled it away. Khyy's body grew hot, thinking about those lips locked on other, more sensitive areas. She flushed, breaking eye contact and gripping her glass, bringing it up and draining it quickly as the barkeep reached out for a refill.  
  
She could still feel that golden gaze burning into her. Thank the gods for being an orc, she thought, her pale green skin immune to something as revealing as blushing. The barkeep slid a full tankard of ale back to her.  
  
"On the house" he grunted, nodding to her.  
  
Word had gotten back to Dalaran that they had managed to press the attack in the tomb, going as far as killing the Fallen Avatar. He was the final blockade left before they could finally confront Kil'Jaeden. The battle hadn't been easy. They had pressed onward only to have to fall back and regroup repeatedly before finally delivering the killing blow. The fight had been particularly hard on the healers, as their lead Paladin Diver had been called away on urgent business leaving Lenorah and Khyy to shoulder the bulk of the raid healing together.  
  
During a raid it was all business; things to get done, monsters to kill. While it was quite enjoyable watching the Paladin in action on the battlefield, it was entirely different observing her in a relaxed bar setting with her guard down. Seeing Lenorah gave her a bigger rush than finally killing that giant beast.  
  
Khyy took a deep breath, daring a quick glance back to the end of the bar. The seat was empty, an abandoned glass with a lonely cherry stem inside the only evidence remaining of the blood elf. She let her breath out, feeling a sinking sense of disappointment.  
  
A moment later she felt a light brush against her arm and the presence of another body in close proximity. She tensed, expecting to fend off some drunken dwarf or troll but instead she turned to find Lenorah sliding into the chair beside her. She felt a jolt of adrenaline that chased out all trace of disappointment. The hand that had brushed against her turned over to reveal a tiny silver key. Lenorah held it between her fingers a moment before placing it on the bar next to Khyy's glass.  
  
Khyy looked up, swallowed by those piercing gold eyes. Lenorah was silent, her hand brushing aside a few stray flaxen strands of hair from her face. She offered Khyy a wry smile and a playful wink as she hopped off the bar stool and sauntered toward the inn stairs.  
  
Khyy remembered to breathe, taking in a deep rush of air that carried a hint peppermint. _Lennie. _She watched as Lennie walked away toward the stairs, captivated by the gentle sway of her hips and the impossibly tight armor that perfectly captured the swell of her ass. Lennie paused at the bottom of the staircase to glance back at Khyy. She smiled again, and cocked her head toward the top of the stairs, a clear invitation. She disappeared up the staircase leaving Khyy to turn and contemplate the little silver key on the bar. There was a nervous ball of energy forming in her. Her body tightened and she trembled with anticipation and... possibility. She quickly brought her fresh glass to her lips, draining it with just a few swallows. Liquid courage. A fast swipe and the tiny silver key was in her grasp, still warm from Lennie's touch. Khyy set her glass down, nodding at the barkeep before jumping down and heading toward the stairs. Toward Lennie.__


	2. Chapter 2

As she made her way up the stairs the anticipation increased. She actually felt a slight tremble in her limbs, her normally strong legs working hard to propel her body up the stairs. The Ledgeremain Lounge was one of the nicer inns in the city, the intricate stonework on the floor was clean, and the walls were engraved with ornate designs. Khyy paused, noticing a few random portraits that graced the walls: a blood elf in a green dress, a scholarly looking undead woman with smart little glasses perched on the end of her nose, and lastly a human woman whose huge breasts were barely contained in her tight white shirt. Khyy had no idea who they were, or why their likeness was displayed here. It didn’t matter, she was simply stalling. The torchlight flickered over their faces as she continued up the stairs.  
  
It was still early in the evening, so she was alone in the stairwell. She paused at the top landing closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, calling on the earth elements to ground herself and quell some of this nervous energy. She opened her eyes. Half of the rooms up here had big solid plank wooden doors, the obvious private rooms, none of which she'd ever been in before. Anytime she needed to crash in the city she just claimed a hammock in the upper room of the Filthy Animal on the Horde side of Dalaran. She studied the doors. The arched doorways weren't numbered and they didn't have any obvious markings to differentiate between the rooms. She had no idea which one led to Lennie.  
  
She moved forward, lightly turning the key over and over in her hand. None of the doors had locks or even handles, so it was curious that she had been given a literal key. She paused by the first one reaching her hand out and laying it flat against the wood. She felt a light pulse of energy. The door was warded by a locking spell. She moved on down the hall, pausing at the next door to see if the wards felt any different. Nope, same light pulse. At the third door she felt the key become noticeably warmer in her hand. The air in front of the door changed, it began pulsing with a faint glow that hadn’t been there before. She brought the key up. It was glowing, pulsing in the same rhythm as the door.  
  
She froze, feeling a slight panic as she realized she didn't know if she should knock or just go in. Knocking felt like the cowardly option. She should be bold, swinging open the door and striding in with confidence. Just as she was about to reach out she felt a slight pop in the air pressure as the door disappeared. That was.. convenient. She peered inside quickly glancing around in search of Lennie. There was private bath just to the left of the doorway, the wall extending several feet and obscuring a good portion of the room. To the far end there was a huge canopied bed that looked to occupy most of the space. Directly ahead and to the right was a bar cart with a bottle of Sindorei red perched in a bucket of ice, and two crystal glasses sitting next to it. No sign of Lennie that she could see.  
  
She stepped forward through the doorway and felt herself pass through a cold curtain of magical energy. She realized that there wasn't actually a door present there, just a spell that projected an image and feel of a real door. That is, unless you had the "key", then it would open a temporary portal to allow you to pass through. Fancy inns and their fancy magic she thought, smiling to herself. Just the sort of place Lennie would like. There was another pop as the door re-materialized behind her.  
  
She moved farther into the room. It was lit by several torches, though they appeared to be magically sourced rather than actual flame since she couldn’t feel any heat arising from them. As she passed the corner of the bath she caught sight of Lennie with her foot propped up on a chair. Her white hair shimmered in the low light. She was unbuckling her left shin plate, in the process of removing most of her plate armor. The bench next to the chair held the rest of the armor she had already removed: her shoulder guards, plate bikini, vambraces, and boots. All that remained was her black leggings and tight corset top. Lennie glanced up at Khyy and smiled.  
  
"Hi" she murmured, placing the shin guard next to its identical pair on the bench. "Want a drink?"  
  
She glided toward Khyy, her bare feet silent on the carpeted floor. The black tights she wore were semi-transparent and there was a faint glow of a tattoo on her upper thigh. Without most of the plate armor she looked even more delicate and vulnerable.  
  
Khyy smiled nervously and gently cleared her throat. "Um, sure" she said, though wine was not typically her drink of choice. She tried not to stare as Lennie walked past her to the bar cart.  
  
"Make yourself comfortable" Lennie said. She arched an eyebrow, her eyes moving to the huge red axe clipped to Khyy's belt, and the spiked shield strapped on her back. There was a weapon rack next to the bench that already held Lennie's large ornate blue and gold mace. Khyy laughed sheepishly. She was never without her axe and shield, a habit Lennie never ceased teasing her about. She stepped over to place the key down on the bar cart, and then reached up to unstrap her shield. Before she could reach the buckle Lennie stepped close and placed her hand on Khyy’s.  
  
"Let me help with that" she whispered. Her voice purred over Khyy. She leaned in, her body pressing tight against Khyy's as she snaked her arms around to release the catch on the shield. Khyy breathed her in, her eyes closing for a moment relishing the feel of her warm body so close. There was a quiet click as the shield was released and she felt immediately lighter. She was so used to the weight that she barely registered how heavy it actually was until it was removed. Lennie leaned back, effortlessly bringing the shield around and placing it on the rack next to her mace. The blood elf might be slight, but hidden within that lithe body was some serious strength.  
  
Lennie reached out, lightly tracing a path along Khyy’s exposed abdomen, her fingers playing along the grooved lines of her defined abs as she worked her way toward the axe on Khyy’s hip. Her eyes were following her fingers until she glanced up, eyes suddenly full of mischief. She dipped her fingers below Khyy’s belt, gripped it tight and gave it a hard inward jerk. Khyy inhaled sharply, caught off guard by the rough movement, but also feeling an immediate flare of heat low in her body as they slammed together. Using her other hand, Lennie quickly unstrapped the axe and let it drop to the floor. There was a loud thunk as it hit. They both ignored it.  
  
Lennie leaned up on her toes bringing her mouth to Khyy’s for a kiss. Her lips were soft, softer than any man Khyy had ever tasted. Khyy’s jaw opened letting Lennie draw out her lower lip as she lightly sucked it into her mouth, their hot breath mixing together. She felt the gentle press of teeth as Lennie bit down, sucking harder. Lennie’s hands had found their way around to Khyy’s back and she used that hidden strength to tightly press their bodies together. Khyy lost any sense of inhibition and took the opportunity to wrap her arms around Lennie. Instead of simply holding her though, she moved her hands down and roughly gripped Lennie’s ass, using her strength to continue the motion and pick Lennie up off of the floor.  
  
Lennie half laughed and half moaned, briefly stopping the kiss as she wrapped her legs around Khyy. Their locked eyes again, now on the same level with each other. Lennie smiled as she pulled herself in for another kiss, this time Khyy opened her mouth and let her tongue dart out meeting Lennie’s at precisely the same moment. It was a wet kiss, their wild rush to devour each other overcoming any sense of control. Lennie had obviously done this before. Even in the moment she was aware enough to kiss around the sharp tusks that protruded from the edges of Khyy’s mouth. Khyy slowly walked them both toward the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Once she felt the solid edge of the mattress Khyy broke off the kiss and tossed Lennie down on the bed. There was still too much armor in the way. She wanted to have every inch of their bodies touching. Lennie leaned back on one elbow, bringing up her other arm and lightly tracing a path up her stomach towards the metal clasp on the lower center of her breastplate. She released the clasp, but paused before opening it.

“You are seriously overdressed Shaman” she teased, moving her hand underneath the breastplate playing her fingers over her still covered breast. 

Khyy growled, surprising herself. She reached up, and removed her shoulder guards with speed she didn’t know she had, letting them clatter to floor. Next came the vambraces, she peeled them off and threw them down. She balanced on one foot as she slipped off each boot, tossing them aside. She started working on the clasps holding the mail chaps on inside of her legs. Click. Click. Click. She groaned, why did she wear these damn things anyway? She thumbed over the last clasp, turning her attention to her belt. She unbuckled it jerking off the mail chaps in one quick movement. There was a soft rattle as they too hit the floor. She was left standing in only red leather panties and the mail bralette. She felt Lennie’s eyes on her the whole time, hungrily devouring every inch of new flesh that appeared. 

Khyy brought her arms up, crossing them and digging her fingers underneath the mail bralette. She paused a moment, eyes locked with Lennie’s, then in one swift motion she peeled it up over her head and tossed it down to the floor, her breasts bouncing loose with the rough movement. She shook her head, letting the long purple braids she wore settle over her shoulders. The air was suddenly cold and she felt her nipples grow hard as the frigid air passed over them. Lennie’s eyes glowed a little brighter as she sat up, folding her legs underneath herself as she came to her knees. She leaned forward, the breastplate gaping open, now forgotten. 

The frenzied rush to get naked subsided as Khyy realized she was almost completely exposed. Just as that thought crossed her mind, Lennie brought both hands up to her waist, sliding them up to gently cup both breasts. Khyy gasped as Lennie flicked her tongue over her nipple while her other hand simultaneously squeezed and rotated, her thumb brushing across the other. She didn’t pause to let Khyy catch her breath, instead drawing it into her hot mouth. Her eyes flickered up, watching Khyy’s reaction as she sucked it in just like the cherry in the bar downstairs. 

Khyy let out a shaky breath, her legs suddenly weakening. She reached out with both arms to steady herself on the bedposts. Lennie sucked harder, lightly biting down while she worked the other nipple between her fingers, alternately rubbing, and then lightly pinching. Khyy closed her eyes, letting her head fall back; her breathing ragged. Lennie trailed her right hand down Khyy’s stomach and underneath the red leather panties. Her fingers curved, gently sliding between the already wet folds, deftly finding that crucial bundle of nerves as she began to rotate her fingers around and around in a small circle. Slow and gentle at first, but deliberate as she gradually increased the pressure. 

Khyy tightened her grip on the bedposts, her stomach clenching as she felt the first wave of heat building inside her. She opened her eyes and looked down. Lennie’s pale fingers provided a delicious contrast to Khyy’s green skin as she squeezed Khyy’s other breast. Lennie’s eyes flashed as she suddenly bit down hard on Khyy’s nipple and thrust two of her fingers inside of her. Khyy cried out, the sharp but sweet pain intermingled with the pleasure of finally having Lennie inside her. She jerked her hips forward as Lennie established momentum, rubbing the heel of her hand over and over that spot as she plunged her fingers inside her again and again. 

There was a quiet crack as the wood on the bedposts gave into the pressure of Khyy’s hands. She didn’t hear it though; it was drowned out by her involuntary moans as she fought to breathe. Her body trembled on the precipice of release. She was so close. The nipple Lennie bit throbbed with a dull ache and Lennie had switched from sucking it, to slow strokes of her tongue that intensified the pain with each pass. It was just on the edge of too much. One more stroke and she felt a sudden release that radiated out in a rush of warmth that traveled from the center of her body to all of her limbs. She let out a loud sob of relief, her grip loosening as she sank to her knees; her head coming to rest on Lennie’s thighs while her arms loosely circled her on either side of the bed. 

“Oh. My. Titans.” Khyy breathed. Her body was shaking, still pulsing from the orgasm. 

She felt Lennie lean over, her left hand caressing lightly touching face as she moved the braids out of the way. 

“Are you always going to be this easy?” Her tone was smug. Khyy laughed, wincing as her sore breast rubbed against the blankets. 

“That depends, are you always this talented with your mouth and hands?”

Lennie moved her hand under Khyy’s chin, tilting it towards her. 

“Shaman, you’ve only begun to see what I can do with my mouth.” Lennie’s eyes were glowing again. Khyy’s body responded with another wave of desire. She was never the one to back down from a contest, so Khyy didn’t hesitate to rise to the bait.

“I think it’s my turn to show you what I can do with my mouth” she challenged.


	4. Chapter 4

Khyy lifted her head up and leaned back. Maintaining eye contact, she rubbed her hands up the outside of Lennie’s thighs, tightening her grip once she got to her hips. She pulled forward gently, and Lennie unfolded her legs letting them drop down over the edge of the bed so that Khyy was now directly between them. Khyy drew her forward again so that her ass was just on the edge of the bed; her feet resting on the floor. Khyy’s breasts barely grazed the inside of Lennie’s thighs. Leaning forward, she licked a line up Lennie’s stomach starting just above her tights and going up as far as she could reach from her kneeled position at the foot of the bed. The taste of her skin was so sweet, with just a hint of salt. While she was a bit taller than the blood elf, she wasn’t quite tall enough to reach her breasts which were tantalizingly just out of grasp. Khyy released Lennie’s hips and brought her arms up, wanting desperately to fill her hands and rub her fingers over those rosy nipples. Instead, she deliberately ignored them, waiting to press her hands into her skin until she was at her collar bone. She put her fingers under the shoulder straps of the breastplate and slipped it over her shoulders, lightly trailing her fingers down Lennie’s arms as it fell. 

Khyy tossed it off the bed. Lennie started to reach for her, but Khyy quickly took hold of her wrists and held them firmly to the mattress.   
“My turn” She growled. Lennie grinned, but complied and kept her arms down once she released her.

Using both hands, she skimmed her fingers underneath the top of Lennie’s tights starting at her hips, slowly tracing along the curve of her waist moving inward. 

“That tickles” Lennie giggled, her hands grasping the blankets as she involuntarily jerked back and attempted to squirm away.

Khyy flexed and locked her left forearm across Lennie’s waist, pushing her down and effectively pinning her to the bed. She continued running the fingers of her right hand just underneath the edge of the tights, this time working outward toward her hipbone. Lennie struggled, still laughing though her breath was becoming more labored. It was Khyy’s turn to grin. She enjoyed this slow torture, though she supposed it was slightly unfair considering what Lennie had just done for her. To her. 

With that thought she lost her patience. She grabbed a fistful of tights and jerked them down hindered by using just the one hand. She eased up her forearm, pausing to see if Lennie was going to try to escape. When she didn’t, she grabbed the other side and tugged it down, pulling it to her hips. Lennie lifted up, helping Khyy get them over her ass. Khyy continued pulling them down, revealing the glowing symbol shining brightly on the outside of her right thigh. She made a mental note to ask Lennie about that curiosity later. She sat back on her feet as she continued working the tights off, slipping them down over her knees, her calves and finally wrestling them off of both feet. 

Khyy looked up and admired the view. Lenorah was utterly naked and on full display. Her skin was flushed and Khyy watched the as she took several breaths, mesmerized by the rise and fall of her breasts from this angle. 

Khyy wrapped her hands around Lennie’s calves and began sliding a path up her legs, gently spreading them wide as she leaned in to kiss her inner thigh. Her skin was incredibly soft and smooth, something she’d come to expect from most blood elves. Lennie let out a deep sigh, then inhaled sharply as Khyy licked her, letting her tusks lightly scrape along the tender skin. Khyy licked again, then gently sucked, inching her way closer to the center of those thighs. She was drawing the moment out, wanting to milk it and enjoy every second of this first time. Her hands grasped the outside of Lennie’s thighs, squeezing and massaging as she mirrored her kisses, slowly moving inward. 

She dug her fingers into Lennie’s hips, having finally reached the end of those long legs. Lennie appeared more than ready; slick and glistening. Khyy first ran her tongue along her outer lips before working her way into that wet opening. Her first taste was exactly as she had imagined; fresh and sweet but with a slight musky flavor. Khyy flicked her tongue oh so faintly on Lennie’s clit. Lennie gasped, trying to press her hips down onto Khyy’s mouth. Khyy leaned back and chuckled, having no intention of giving in just yet. She started over, making long strokes along her outer lips again before delving deeper with her tongue and finishing lightly over her clit. 

“Please” Lennie panted, her breath was ragged. 

It was a potent feeling, hearing the Paladin beg her. She decided to give her what she wanted and locked her mouth over that most sensitive spot. She alternated sucking and making broad strokes with her tongue, delighting in the power as Lennie moaned and squirmed. Khyy brought her other hand up, circling her index and middle finger around that wet opening. Ever so slowly she slid them inside, Lennie’s body offered no resistance as she worked them deeper. She was slick but tight, and Khyy could feel her inner muscles squeezing around her fingers as she began to work them in and out. She moved her other arm so that she could hold Lennie’s hips down as she continued sucking. Lennie wasn’t fighting her too much yet, but she would be soon. 

She built a rhythm with her fingers and her tongue, shifting between sucking and stroking as her mind drifted and focused on the power of a storm. Specifically, the bright flash and burn as a lightning strike hit the ground. She called it to her. As a shaman she was linked with the elements, trained to harness the chaotic energy for her own purposes. Most shamans needed totems to help them focus. The elements were primal and not in the business of being controlled. Khyy, however, was a master of her craft, and she effortlessly pulled that burning light into her, careful to keep it contained as she concentrated and channeled it down into a slow crackling spark. She focused the energy into her tongue, letting the buzz coat it just as she pressed it into Lennie’s swollen clit. 

Lennie screamed. Her body jerked violently but Khyy held her down. Lennie’s hands were fisted tight into the blankets and her skin was prickled with golden light. Her muscles spasmed, and Khyy could feel a tight clenching around her fingers and a gush of liquid as Lennie came against her mouth. 

Lennie let out a shaky laugh, still struggling to get her breath under control as Khyy slid her fingers out and released the lightning energy she held within her. She came to her feet and crawled up on the bed next to Lennie propping her head up with her other arm.

“How does that measure up to that golden mouth?” Khyy teased, winking and slowly licking her fingers. 

Lennie scowled, “I think you cheated Shaman.”

“We made no stipulations, only what we could do with our mouth. Technically, that was my mouth.” 

“Maybe you should do it again so I can get a proper opinion on the technique”. Lennie raised both of her black brows twice and broke into a grin. Khyy let out a bark of laughter and leaned in to kiss her. 

“I like the way you think Paladin.”

As she pulled back from the kiss, Lennie remarked “Though, maybe you should give me a minute because I’m still feeling the aftershocks of that first experience”. She drew her legs up and half crawled up the bed, peeling back the covers as she beckoned Khyy to join her. Khyy sat up. 

“Hang on, I don’t think I need these anymore”. She stood up and peeled off the red leather panties that had been forgotten in the moment. She walked around the bed, drew back the covers on that side and slipped in. Lennie drew close and she wrapped her arm around her, letting her rest her head on her breast, their bodies pressed close as Lennie entwined her legs with hers. Her body was so warm and a wave of contentment washed over Khyy. This felt almost as good as the sex. Almost.


End file.
